Cghv
]True to her boundless interest in books, Levy's Magic is also focused around writing and words: Solid Script, a form of Letter Magic, allows her to generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects.1 To create such words, Levy is shown performing gestures with one or both of her hands, depending on the spell.211 In the year X792, now can generate words by the use of her feet giving her more flexibility with her Magic.212 Solid Script: Silent (固体文字ソリッドスクリプト 静寂サイレント Soriddo Sukuriputo Sairento): By moving her right arm with her index and middle fingers outstretched in a certain pattern and then extending her left hand, Levy can generate the word "Silent" some meters away from her. This can be used to stop an outer source of high-pitched noise, canceling sound-based attacks, as shown with Yomazu's Gō Spell.213 Solid Script Fire Levy using Solid Script Fire Solid Script: Fire (固体文字ソリッドスクリプト 炎ファイア Soriddo Sukuriputo Faia): Levy extends her right arm, with her index and middle fingers outstretched, to the right, describing an arc before her. This prompts the word "Fire" to appear in the air, this being composed of flames. This word can be employed both defensively, as shown when Levy used a variation of this spell as a burning shield to protect herself from Kawazu's Egg Buster,214 and as a basic form of offense, with Levy sending the word at her target in an arc.215 Heat Spell: By first crossing her outstretched arms before her and then spinning around, Levy can generate the word "Fire" composed of blue flames, which is subsequently sent flying at the target.216 Solid Script - Iron Levy using Solid Script: Iron Solid Script: Iron : Levy can generate the word "Iron" in the air, some meters away from her. This, predictably, is composed of iron. When she created it for Gajeel in order for him to eat and replenish his strength, the hollow part in the letter "O" was stylized in the shape of heart.217 Solid Script: Guard: Levy writes a word "Guard" in the air, which creates a barrier and protects her from her opponent's attacks.57 Solid Script - Hole Levy using Solid Script: Hole Solid Script: Hole (固体文字ソリッドスクリプト ホール Soriddo Sukuriputo Hōru): Levy writes a word "Hole" on the ground, which changes it into a trap.57 This spell also help drain any overflowing particles, in this variant however the O becomes the hole itself instead of the entire word.218 Solid Script: Storm: Levy writes the word "Storm" which creates a strong gust of wind. When used in conjunction with Cana's Explosion, it is powerful enough to send Kain Hikaru flying midair.57 Solid Script: Oil: Levy uses her right hand to write the word "Oil" in the air causing extensive amounts of black oil to gush out of the word. This can be used to immobilize the enemy.70 Solid Script: Stone: Levy generates the word "Stone" in midair and throws it towards the opponent.219 Solid Script: Air (固体文字ソリッドスクリプト 空気エア Soriddo Sukuriputo Ea): Levy writes "Air" in midair and the materialized word ignites, engulfing a person's head with an air bubble to provide breathing in underwater situations.220 Solid Script: Markings: Levy generates a luminous path which can be followed if she is in an unknown location. The markings resemble an encircled "V" followed by a series of periods.221 Solid Script: Water: Levy writes the word "Water" immediately sending an orb of light, which transforms into water, towards the enemy.130 Solid Script: Thunder: Levy points her fingers into the air and shoots the word "Thunder" at her targeted enemies. She is able to hits multiple targets with the bolts of lightning that are formed.222 Solid Script: Drill: Levy holds out her hand and generates the word "Drill." It then starts to rotate, digging holes into rocks.136 Solid Script: Bullet: Levy waves her arm and creates the word "Bullet" from which a series of energy pellets is fired towards her target.137 Solid Script: Shine (固体文字ソリッドスクリプト シャイン Soriddo Sukuriputo Shain): Levy spreads her arms and creates the word "Shine" in the air that generates a bright shining light around her. It is said to have holy properties.223 Solid Script: Mask (固体文字ソリッドスクリプト マスク Soriddo Sukuriputo Masuku): Levy can generate the word "Mask" on her mouth that can be used to protect herself from inhaling any air pollutants such as magical Barrier Particles.224 Solid Script: Sword (固体文字ソリッドスクリプト ソード Soriddo Sukuriputo Sōdo): Levy writes the word "Sword" in the air using an appendage to hurl the word at their target in order to slice it, which has cutting properties strong enough to cut through solid rocks.225 Solid Script: Wood: Levy conjures the word "Wood" that is made from a wooden material in the air.226 Triple Unison Explosion: Levy uses her Solid Script: Storm spell and fuses Lisanna's Animal Soul: Wings and Cana's Explosion Cards that is fired at the target.57 Polyglot: Levy is noted for her knowledge in the field of languages, and can even translate several ancient scripts.1 Through accurate, grammatical examination, plus the use of her Gale-Force Reading Glasses, she was capable of nullifying one of the barriers created by Freed Justine by rewriting the runes composing it.227 Given this first experience, later on she was shown able to bypass another one of Freed's enchantments, this time in a minute, and even managing to make it so that only she and Gajeel could bypass its restrictions.7 Expert Infiltrator: By taking advantage of her short stature, Levy has been shown to be able to infiltrate and gather information from the organization, Avatar, by herself without magic. Despite easily sneaking into the ranks, she has admitted that she had difficulty getting out.228 Furthermore, the organization were notified of a spy amidst their members, which alerted them of potential interference from the Magic and AbilitiesEdit Orient Solid Script (東洋の固体文字ソリッドスクリプト Tōyō no Soriddo Sukuriputo): An alternate version of Solid Script in which the user, instead of writing western words in the air, employs Japanese kanji. Yomazu makes use of his katana when writing kanji, and the spells shown so far seem to possess a more battle-oriented use than Solid Script, being also seemingly more powerful.18 Bō Bō Bō (防 Bō): This word creates a strong defensive wall in the form of a kanji, which shields the user from enemy attack and is powerful enough to remain intact after being hit by Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Roar.19 Gō (轟 Gō): This word creates a deafening sound that drowns out every other sound in the area, making it nearly impossible for the enemy to hear anything else. It's possible that this spell affects only the caster's enemies or some chosen targets, as Yomazu and Kawazu were shown unaffected by it. It can be canceled out by Solid Script: Silent.18 Kan (貫 Kan): This word creates a beam of energy, which pierces Yomazu's opponent.20 Zan (斬 Zan): This word can be used to create airy slashes which follow the trajectory of Yomazu's sword's movements, to make his attacks deadlier and greatly increase their reach. This Magic is strong enough to cut through Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Scales.21 Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Yomazu is capable of performing Magical attacks through the use of his katana, and even to physically increase its length. Narukami Dark Sword: Narukami Dark Sword: Narukami (暗黒剣 鳴咬 Ankokuken: Narukami): This technique has Yomazu rush towards his enemy, whom he slashes and then goes past, unsheathing his blade. A dark wave is created from Yomazu's sword, which follows his slash like a wake, cutting everything on his path, including Gajeel's iron scales.22 Tsuranuki (貫 Tsuranuki): This technique greatly increase the length of Yomazu's blade, extending its reach. It was used to pierce through Gajeel's right arm, despite the protection granted him by his iron scales.23 Enhanced Durability: Yomazu was capable of surviving Gajeel's ultimate attack Karma Demon: Iron God's Sword without losing consciousness, and managing to talk freely afterwards.24 Some minutes later he was shown sitting without problem, with no sign of major injury, and could endure further punishment (though comedic) from Erza Scarlet.2 Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Yomazu is an extremely accomplished swordsman, and his swordplay is enough for him to keep on par with Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer powers, even managing to wound him at close range through the use of simple slashes despite the great protection offered by his Iron Dragon's Scales. Freed